The Angel In The Marble
by Befanini
Summary: COMPLETE :::SanzoxGojyo: an Angel from the Underworld and a Devil from Paradise… Hmm… Which is which? Shounenai, yaoi, WAFF
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Angel In The Marble (Part 8 of the Barely Breathing thread)**

**Author: Befanini**

**Disclaimer: **I have absolutely no rights whatsoever. For deviant daydreaming purposes only. XD

**Rating: **M for language and adult situations.

**Summary: **Sanzo/Gojyo: an Angel from the Underworld and a Devil from Paradise… (Hmm… Which is which?) Shounen-ai, yaoi, WAFF

**Warning! **Rated SxGxS. (At last! At last! My muses are back… XD… Grazie, Darkness… LOL)

Rated "#$&! fangirl Japanese!" for – yep – "#$&! fangirl Japanese". Heh.

* * *

"I saw the angel in the marble and I carved until I set him free." – Michelangelo Buonarotti

XxXxX

* * *

**I.**

"YOSH!" Goku yells, bouncing madly in his seat. "Town at last! And a BIG one too!" He elbows the kappa excitedly, then frowns in bewilderment as Gojyo responds unenthusiastically, his brows knitted, preoccupied with his thoughts. Goku shrugs, then leans forward eagerly, gabbing away to Hakkai and Sanzo.

"After I eat all the shabu-shabu and teriyaki and meat buns and almond jelly I want, I'm gonna go to the arcade! … Or should I take a nap first? … Nah! I'm gonna go straight to the gaming center! Can I Sanzo? Huh, Hakkai? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

"We should think of finding an inn first," Hakkai replies mildly.

"Heck, there must be five inns in this town! Take your pick!" Goku crows, undeterred. He turns to Sanzo, tapping the monk's shoulder impatiently. "Ne, Sanzo! Look! They even have a museum and a library! And a spa!"

"Eh?" Gojyo perks up, suddenly alert, looking about them as they drive through the town. "Hakkai, pull over. I… er—I'm gonna look around and see what nightlife this town has to offer. I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Nightlife?" Hakkai objects. "It's just past noon."

"Let him go," Sanzo drawls in a bored voice, purple eyes shooting the kappa a mocking look.

Hakkai raises his eyebrows, but stops the jeep. Gojyo jumps out and gives a casual wave of his hand as he melts into the crowd.

"What's up with him?" Goku wonders. He blinks, then rubs his eyes. Did Gojyo just go into… _the library_?

"Who gives a damn…" Sanzo shrugs unconcernedly. "This looks like a good inn…"

Hakkai whistles appreciatively. "A _luxury_ inn, gentlemen," he informs them, double-checking on his brochure. "I think I'll take a day off or two as well…" he sighs contentedly.

"Kyu!"

"Do what you want," their leader says, lighting a smoke and rolling his shoulders with a grimace. "As for me, I need a nice long massage…"


	2. Chapter 2

**II.**

A few days ago…

Goku rolls his eyes. "You're SO _pathetic_…" he mutters, shooting the kappa a disgusted look.

"Bakazaru! Look who's talking.."

It is 10am, and the ikkou are scheduled to hit the road after lunch. They are seated at the table. Hakkai studies the map, absentmindedly scratching Hakuryu under the chin while he sips his tea. Sanzo is smoking, engrossed in the newspaper. Goku is busy stuffing his face with a hefty "mid-morning, pre-lunch snack". Gojyo has his elbows propped on the table, his chin in his cupped palms, as he stares intently across at Sanzo with a goofy, woebegone expression, his jaw slack, his eyes glazed.

Goku waves a dumpling temptingly in front of Gojyo's face. The kappa swats it away crossly, glaring daggers at Goku before he turns back to face Sanzo and resumes staring hungrily, letting out a desperate, suffering sigh.

Goku makes a face. "Gross…" He shakes his head pityingly.

"Bug off. Stuff your face, why dontcha…"

"'Ch." Sanzo gives a warning snort, rustling his papers irritably. He crushes out his smoke and reaches over for another cigarette.

He taps out a stick.

Gojyo watches avidly.

He brings the cigarette to his lips.

Gojyo sighs and shudders shamelessly.

Sanzo lights up.

Gojyo groans long and loud.

"Oh for Tenkai's sakes!" Hakkai bursts out impatiently, setting down his cup sharply. "Enough already!"

Gojyo drunkenly turns his head with a dazed, inquiring look.

"I wanted to map out our route some more, but you win. Let's get the supplies and your stinking cigarettes and get it over with." Hakkai stands up, retrieves the gold card from a distracted Sanzo and heads for the door. He stops. "Well? Get a move on!" he urges Goku and Gojyo.

Goku hastily stuffs the rest of the dumplings in his mouth and gets up obediently. But the kappa only sags lower in his chair.

"Well c'mon then stupid erogappa! You want your Hi-Lites, don't you!" Goku frowns, kicking Gojyo's chair impatiently.

Gojyo wilts weakly, his limbs going loose like noodles, his head dropping down to the table with a dull thump. "I… I can't move… I… need a hit… to jump-start… my system…" he gasps, clawing longingly at the cigarette smoke wafting tantalizingly in front of him.

"I'll GIVE you a HIT, stupid cockroach!"

Hakkai restrains Goku. "Gojyo! Stop fooling around! Let's go get the supplies already!"

Gojyo waves a limp hand. "I… I could move, maybe… if… if Sanzo-sama would be so kind… as to lend me… a cigarette…" The kappa walks hopeful fingers over to Sanzo's pack on the table.

THWAK!

Gojyo withdraws his hand back sharply, wincing. "Maybe… one puff, then?" He peers pleadingly up at the wall of newsprint held forbiddingly in front of Sanzo.

"In your wildest dreams…" Sanzo drawls.

"Oh, it's a cruel, cruel world… Oh, I'm dying… Save me…"

"Oh, FIDDLESTICKS!" Hakkai snaps, fed up with his best friend's melodramatics. "Let's go, Goku."

"ARE?" Goku wails. "You're gonna let him weasel out of the shopping—"

"Forget about him! We need to hurry up if we're going to make it back in time for lunch…" Hakkai persuades the monkey artfully.

"OI!" Gojyo manages to call out. "Don't forget my Hi-Lites…" he implores feebly.

BANG! Goku slams the door in reply. Sanzo jerks, startled. He snaps the paper shut and glares at Gojyo. Gojyo, who is now grinning wickedly at him. He feels Gojyo's bare foot start stroking up his leg.

"Kappa…" Sanzo growls, frowning.

"Nani?" Gojyo bats his eyelashes innocently. "I got rid of them, didn't I?"

Sanzo rolls his eyes, shaking his head disgustedly. "And I bet you have plenty of your precious Hi-Lites," the monk mocks, shrugging away from the naughty foot.

Gojyo grins wider, and waggles his eyebrows. He pulls out a half-empty, crushed pack and tosses it triumphantly onto the table.

"Baka…" Sanzo sniffs, then turns his attention back to the newspaper.

"Oh no you don't…" Gojyo drawls softly, standing up and moving swiftly over to Sanzo's side. "We have the whole place to ourselves, for at least an hour…" he purrs, calmly grasping Sanzo's chair and pulling it aside to make enough room for him to straddle the now-flushed priest. He tosses Sanzo's newspaper aside carelessly, as he wriggles a seat for himself on Sanzo's lap. Tanned arms come up and lock around Sanzo's shoulders.

"I wasn't done reading, kappa," Sanzo murmurs, a golden eyebrow levitating mockingly.

"You read too much," Gojyo breathes back, his lips hovering teasingly over Sanzo's mouth.

"You're goddamn insatiable. We just screwed three hours ago." Sanzo's arms finally come up to lock around Gojyo's waist as well, his heartbeat accelerating to match the kappa's heart thundering against his chest.

Gojyo grins. "That was just an appetizer. Besides, you wound me," he pouts. "I thought we'd agreed on this… we _make love_…" he croons, nibbling lightly on Sanzo's lips, deliberately keeping his head back.

Sanzo growls, a hand shooting up to tangle fiercely in silky crimson hair. "Shut up and kiss me, baka!"

Gojyo chuckles triumphantly.

* * *

XxXxX

A while later…

Gojyo sprawls down on top of Sanzo, both of them breathing harshly, their bodies slick and satiated. They managed to make it to their room and to Gojyo's bed, which now bears tousled evidence of their heated, furious passion.

After a while, Gojyo gives Sanzo a quick kiss before he heaves himself up and prepares to shift away to his accustomed place pillowed on Sanzo's shoulder.

"Iie," Sanzo rumbles beneath him, alabaster arms locking around Gojyo. "Stay. I like you just where you are…" he murmurs huskily.

Gojyo shudders, but forces himself to say, "But aren't I too heavy—"

"Urusei."

"But you always complain that you can't breathe—"

"Urusei, dammit!" Sanzo snarls, even as he tightens his hold firmly and crushes the kappa possessively to his chest.

"Angel!" Gojyo groans, and proceeds to rain madly adoring kisses down on Sanzo's face.

Sanzo lazily runs his hands up and down Gojyo's back as he drowns in his lover's lusty, worshipful kisses. "Baby…" he moans throatily, shuddering, as he is flooded with overwhelming, intense feelings for the naughty, provoking, sinfully sexy kappa. "I love you so…" he groans, threading his fingers through Gojyo's hair.

The kappa cocks a teasing eyebrow. "Well that's a first," he murmurs in a low voice. Gojyo grins, staring down at the beautiful man in his arms with delighted, joyful eyes. "You're not getting mushy on me, are you blondie?"

The hands caressing his scalp freeze in their motions, and tug at his hair sharply as Sanzo glares with a pissed scowl. "Fuck you, asshole," Sanzo snaps.

"Aw, now baby's mad…" Gojyo chuckles, tenderly nipping at the tip of Sanzo's nose.

"Kappa…" Sanzo sighs, his hands dropping back down to resume tracing lazy circles on Gojyo's back. "Piss me off some more and I'll tell Hakkai to take the long route to the next town…"

"IIE!" Gojyo cries in mock horror, shaking his head fiercely. "You want me to die? You want me to wither away? You want me to languish from want of you…"

Sanzo rolls his eyes. "Shut the fuck up," he orders, grinning against Gojyo's mouth. "You maddening fool…" he rasps tenderly, before capturing his lover's mouth in a deep, lingering kiss.

Gojyo sighs happily, and buries his face in Sanzo's throat with a shudder. "Aishiteru, tenshi…" he breathes huskily.

"'Ch… And I you, my seraphim… though Tenkai knows you don't deserve it."

"_Seraphim_?" Gojyo lifts his head up inquiringly.

"Aa," Sanzo drawls lazily, meeting and holding the kappa's questioning gaze.

"That means angel, right?" Gojyo demands intensely.

"If you like…" Sanzo replies enigmatically.

"Dammit, tell me!" Gojyo frames Sanzo's face with insistent hands.

"Hmm… Nope, I don't think so," Sanzo says with a secretive, merry grin, thoroughly enjoying his lover's frustration and mystified curiosity. He finally pushes Gojyo back and reaches for his clothes.

"Damn you, bouzu! Tell me!" Gojyo says heatedly, letting Sanzo go reluctantly.

"No, I think I'll let you stew for a while… _getting mushy, _indeed…" Sanzo drawls mockingly, standing up to pull on his jeans.

Gojyo grabs hold of Sanzo from behind and nuzzles his nape. "Tell me, baby," he begs huskily.

"Yamero, baka!" Sanzo hisses fiercely. "It's nearly noon, those two are going to walk in here any minute!" He shrugs free from Gojyo's embrace and dresses hastily.

Gojyo pouts, then starts dressing too, muttering to himself distractedly. "Seraphim… seraphim… I'm almost sure it means 'angel' of some sort…"

"'Ch. I think maybe your brain is rusty from lack of use, kappa," Sanzo informs him, as he straightens the sutra on his shoulders. "It would do you good to exercise it more."

Gojyo doesn't rise to the bait, though. Instead, he lights a smoke absentmindedly from the pack he's supposed to have run out of. "Just tell me it's not some kind of cutesy, sissy kind of angel like a cupid or something," he begs, leaning back against the headboard.

"'Ch." Sanzo grabs his face and presses a swift, hard kiss on his lips, before he exits the room to go back to his discarded newspaper. "Wouldn't you like to know…" he taunts back over his shoulder.

"But I DO want to know, you goddamn monk!"

"Stupid kappa," Sanzo fires back. "You better hide your Hi-Lites quick, I think I hear the bakazaru just around the corner…"

Gojyo yelps as he burns his fingers in his haste, and Sanzo hides a wide grin behind the newspaper as Hakkai and Goku walk in.

* * *

XxXxX

"We are each of us angels with only one wing, and we can only fly by embracing one another."

Luciano de Crescenzo

XxXxX

TBC!

* * *

**A/N: **As with the rest of the stories in this thread, this one is bound to be "OOC" with regards to the lovers' antics. But what the hell can you expect when you're writing about Sanzo and Gojyo _in love? _And quite frankly I refuse to write about them in any other light – and I do mean that quite literally. In the first place, only Kazuya Minekura knows _for sure _how this pair would 'behave' in the bedroom (to put it bluntly); and in the second place – the way I understand the characters, I don't think Sanzo is the kind to give himself lightly; I think he has to feel very strongly about someone to even think of _kissing _him (or her) let alone you-know-what. And as for Gojyo, I believe that once the playboy has fallen, he falls hard, and would channel all that passion towards his loved one with all the intensity characteristic of him. In any case, this is how I imagine things would be, so anyone who objects has the freedom to read something else. XD 


	3. Chapter 3

November 20, 2005

**III.**

He drops his cigarette to the ground and crushes it beneath his boot. He breathes deep, throwing his head back to gaze at the quarter moon. His gaze falls to the swiftly flowing current of the river. He sighs. Another night of camping out. Which means his favorite 'bedtime snack' is out of bounds…

He gasps as a pair of strong brown arms enfold him from behind, holding him possessively back against the hard, muscled body he knows so well. He can't help the thrill that shoots up his spine as the wicked mouth nuzzles his sensitive ear and whispers huskily.

"Finders keepers, hage bouzu…"

"Baka!" Sanzo hisses, breaking Gojyo's hold and stepping away swiftly. "What if they suddenly come looking for us?"

"Pooh. They're asleep. I made sure," Gojyo tells him, crooking his index finger, the red eyes smoldering. "Now get back here where you belong, blondie."

"Hmph." Sanzo crosses his arms and snorts. "I don't think so. The last time we did it in the woods I almost got devoured by a colony of angry ants!"

"Eh, how was I to know that bump was their home?" Gojyo grins, closing the distance between them and taking a stiff Sanzo in his arms.

"You perv. Wasn't this morning enough for you?" Sanzo scorns, trying to remain indifferent, and failing entirely. Of their own volition, his arms are already wrapping around Gojyo and crushing his lover to him yearningly, even as he warns crossly, "Not tonight."

"Aw c'mon, baby. All I want is a kiss," Gojyo groans deeply, before he proceeds to kiss Sanzo senseless, his own moans of raw need lost in his lover's groans of pleasure.

Gojyo's hands come up to clasp Sanzo's face, and he angles his own head for a better fit as he stabs his tongue again and again into the warm, wet cavern of Sanzo's mouth. Sanzo shudders, and responds by threading his hands through the kappa's silken hair, as he opens his mouth wide to capture the wicked tongue and sucks it greedily, making Gojyo gasp and moan throatily. The brown arms drop back down to lift the blonde up and strain him against the kappa's hard, muscled body.

When Gojyo withdraws his tongue, Sanzo growls and chases after it with his own, as they sink down onto the grass. Sanzo lies down on top of Gojyo, his hands cradling the kappa's head as he devours his lover's mouth hungrily, making low desperate sounds of need in his throat. Without breaking their kiss, Gojyo rolls over, taking care to pillow Sanzo's head on his hands, his tongue wetly mimicking the grinding motion of his hips against Sanzo. Sanzo moans and thrusts up against him urgently.

At last they have to come up for air, and Sanzo yelps in protest and astonishment as Gojyo suddenly rolls away with a deep sigh.

"Arigatou, tenshi," Gojyo gasps, standing up swiftly and dusting himself off, before he quickly hauls the speechless Sanzo up off the ground too. "I think I'll sleep better now…"

And Gojyo turns his back and walks away, biting his lip hard to keep from laughing out loud at the look of pure disbelief and shock on his lover's face. He takes three steps before the tirade hits him.

"OI! Goddamn erogappa!"

"Nani?" Gojyo stops without turning around, a big grin plastered on his face.

"Get back here and finish what you started, dammit!"

"Oh?" Gojyo revolves slowly, reveling in the burning gaze that rakes over him from head to foot. "I thought you objected to making love in the woods?"

"Are you asking for a bullet in the head!" Sanzo snarls, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, that would be a problem, don't you think?" Gojyo raises his eyebrows as he retraces his steps. He almost feels scorched from the heat radiating from the cool amethyst eyes. "First of all, that would wake Green Eyes and the bakazaru, and there'll be a big inquisition about what we're doing awake, and deep in the woods, away from camp, and flushed and tousled and—"

Gojyo coughs, and quickly closes the remaining space between them to press their arousals together, in lieu of finishing his sentence. At the same instant, he bends down to whisper teasingly, "And two, if you shoot me, you wouldn't have your wickedly handsome, drop-dead gorgeous, sexier-than-hell Sha Gojyo, now, would you?" he murmurs against Sanzo's lips.

Sanzo glowers at him, then swiftly grabs hold of his head and bites down on the kappa's lower lip. Gojyo yelps. "Quit being a fucking tease," the monk growls against his mouth, grinding his hips ardently against Gojyo as he wraps his arms around him. "Finish what you started, I said."

Gojyo nips at Sanzo's lips in return. "First say the magic words," he replies huskily.

"Dammit kappa, I'm not in the mood for your silly games!"

"Nuh-uh, blondie, strike one."

"I think I'll just shoot you after all…" Sanzo mutters darkly.

"Strike two, tenshi…" Gojyo murmurs, twinkling red eyes down into their annoyed purple counterparts.

Sanzo glares up challengingly, defiantly. "Fucking _fuck me_, damn you!"

Gojyo clucks his tongue, finding himself trapped in a corner. After a beat, he comes out with – "Strike two and a half."

At that, Sanzo snorts. "Two and a _half?_!" he arches his eyebrows mockingly. Damn provoking, _irresistible _fool.

Gojyo only gives him a roguish, foolish, unquenchable grin, rubbing his lover's back as he waits for his answer.

Sanzo sighs, Gojyo's playfulness, as always, dissolving his crustiness and making him melt and surrender willingly in his arms. He glares one more time for good measure, before the violet eyes soften and he whispers the words in a low, gruff voice. "Make love to me, Sha Gojyo."

And then he drowns as Gojyo groans deeply, crushes him in his arms, and proceeds to do exactly that.

XxXxX

Click!

"Mind if I get a light?" Gojyo drawls, leaning over Sanzo to touch his cigarette to the burning end of the priest's Marlboro. Remembering this morning in the inn, he stays in place, feeling warm and fuzzy all over as recollections of his lover's possessiveness and unusual tenderness of this morning rush through his mind.

He therefore gets a rude awakening when Sanzo pushes at him irritably. "Get off, dammit. You're heavy…" Gojyo starts to regret having teased Sanzo just now, as it seems to have restored the monk's crabbiness, before his lover proves him wrong. For Sanzo only pushes him slightly to the side, and urges his head down to a creamy alabaster shoulder, where it belongs. Sanzo follows it up with a soft kiss to his forehead, and Gojyo sighs contentedly.

Still, he sighed too soon.

"Dammit, baby, this is _really_ the last time we're doing it in the wilderness," Sanzo growls above him as he takes a deep drag on his smoke. "I'm black and blue all over… Shit…"

Gojyo looks up just in time to catch the blonde's pained wince. "Gomen, angel… was I too rough tonight?" he asks, caressing Sanzo's face in concern.

"Iie, you bastard. You know I like it rough…. It's these goddamn rocks and twigs and who knows what…"

Gojyo bites his lip. "You want me to rub your back for you?"

"'Ch."

"Um… how 'bout I kiss your boo-boos and make them go away?"

Purple eyes glitter dangerously down at him. "You think you're funny. Haha. This is _really_ the last time, kappa," Sanzo warns him grimly.

Gojyo rolls over, taking Sanzo with him, so that their positions are reversed. "Not unless you want me to go stark raving mad each time we have to camp out, tenshi," he protests, as he starts to massage Sanzo's back gently.

"Live with it," comes the heartless reply, as Sanzo crushes out his smoke before tucking his hand beneath Gojyo's shoulder.

"Nah… there's a simple solution, baby," Gojyo tells him.

"Nani?" Sanzo drawls lazily, absentmindedly nibbling on the kappa's collarbone.

Gojyo groans. "You'll just have to be on top from now on…"

Sanzo leans up on his elbows to smirk mockingly down on his lover. "And I suppose you mean, starting right now, hmm?"

Gojyo crushes out his smoke too, before pulling Sanzo back down into his arms. "Aa," he confirms throatily. "Starting _right now_. Make love to me, Genjo Sanzo." He grins expectantly, and waggles his eyebrows invitingly.

"Baka erogappa…"

And Gojyo drowns too.

* * *

**A/N: Dedicated to MangaMamma! Happy Birthday! **


	4. Chapter 4

**IV.**

Back to the present, in the dining room of the luxury inn.

Gojyo joins the ikkou for supper, clutching his head and moaning. He pulls out a chair and collapses into it dramatically.

Goku quickly hunches over his food, prepared to defend his Peking Duck, Beef Teriyaki and Prawn Tempura to the death. "You just try it, cockroach…" the monkey warns darkly.

Gojyo ignores him. "Oi Hakkai. You got any aspirin with you?"

Hakkai looks up quickly from feeding Hakuryu morsels off his plate. "Nande, Gojyo? You have a hangover already?"

Sanzo snorts, and shakes out the evening newspaper in front of him. The bespectacled eyes secretly shoot the kappa an amused look above the pages.

Gojyo winces, waving a dismissive hand. "Just gimme."

Hakkai raises his eyebrows, but excuses himself from the table and goes to his room to get the aspirin. He returns shortly, in time to catch Goku asking innocently –

"So what did you do today, Gojyo? Was I dreaming, or did I see you go into the town's library?"

Sanzo chokes on his tea.

Gojyo glares at Goku. Goku waits curiously. Hakkai offers Gojyo the aspirin with an inquiring look of his own.

Gojyo frowns and swallows down the aspirin casually. "I wandered in by mistake, okay?"

"By mistake? You mean you can't tell the difference between the local bar and the local library?"

"You cheeky little runt—"

"So you spent the whole afternoon in the library, Gojyo?" Hakkai cuts in incredulously. "Well that's new… I've never known you to be interested in literature before…"

Gojyo sweatdrops. "I was, uh… looking something up, _alright_? Jeez, I'm not an idiot, you know…"

"That's news to me!" Goku grins.

"You looking for some serious pain, bakazaru?" Gojyo lunges at the gleeful monkey.

"What were you looking up, Gojyo?" Hakkai cuts in again, genuinely curious.

"Er…"

"Heh. Maybe he was lookin' for some _girlie_ magazines…"

"BAKAZARU! They don't _have_ that shit in a library, you moron!"

"Urusei." Sanzo finally speaks up, taking pity on the flushed, embarrassed kappa. "Leave him alone," he orders.

Hakkai blinks in surprise.

Goku protests.

"I said, leave it," Sanzo drawls. "I'm tired of your noise. I can't fucking concentrate on my paper." He turns a leaf over with a sharp snap. "Besides," he informs Goku disdainfully, "any time spent in the library is better that wasting your whole afternoon frying your brains and shattering your eardrums in a god-awful arcade."

"Really?" Goku blinks at Sanzo. "So how come you're always draining the batteries on my Gameboy Advance, then?" the monkey asks innocently.

THWAK!

"Don't be cheeky! I use it to drown out your pointless annoying whining and your goddamn brainless squabbles with that equally maddening idiot over there!"

"Itte…"

"Seriously, Gojyo," Hakkai asks his best friend. "What burning question performed the miracle of dragging you into a library?"

Gojyo sighs. "Can't we just drop it, pleazzze?"

"Oh c'mon. Tell me. I'm dying to know."

Gojyo pinches the bridge of his nose. "If you must know…"

"Hai?" Hakkai leans forward eagerly.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Sanzo observes as Gojyo leans back with his trademark smirk. "I was reading up on…" the kappa drawls slowly. He lazily plucks up a spring roll, pops it into his mouth, and chews maddeningly.

"I'm gonna kill you, Gojyo," Hakkai threatens.

"… the Kama Sutra…" Gojyo reveals silkily, with a naughty wink.

Hakkai wrinkles his nose in disgust at the letdown. "I should have known…"

Gojyo eyes Sanzo mockingly. Sanzo snorts.

"What's that?" the monkey pipes up.

"Never mind…" Hakkai sighs disappointedly.

"_No_, I think I should know if there's another sutra out there that belongs to Sanzo!" Goku declares heatedly. "What does THIS sutra do, then? Huh? Does it purify too? Does it bless? Is it painful or good for youkai?"

Sanzo hides behind his newspaper, biting his lips hard. Gojyo guffaws, banging his fists on the table as he howls. Hakkai stammers.

"It can be _very, very, good,_ saru, depending on the skill of the, uh—"

THWAK! THWAK! THWAK!

Gojyo glares at Sanzo, rubbing his head, even while he still chortles. Hakkai wipes off a tear or two, and sighs.

"Nani!" Goku blinks. "TELL ME!"

"URUSEI! That's enough!" Sanzo growls sternly. "I mean it!"

"You never tell me anything!" Goku sulks disgustedly. He finds comfort in his tiramisu soon enough, though. Sanzo shakes his head amusedly at the monkey, who is so easily comforted with food.

"Nani?" Goku scowls between mouthfuls.

"Nothing," Sanzo snorts. "Eat up."

"So why the aspirin, Gojyo? Surely you found your reading material – er … pleasurable? It couldn't have given you a headache?" Hakkai queries with one of his cryptic smiles.

Gojyo shrugs. "I never spent so long reading my entire life," he winces. "Six hours on my butt bent over a book is _painful_, dude, mind-boggling –er—topic, or not."

"True, true," Hakkai nods in mock sympathy.

Gojyo grins, while Sanzo rolls his eyes.

"Whoo! That hits the spot!" Goku sighs contentedly, as he leans back in his chair with a satisfied smile. "I think I'll just go to the lounge and watch my Simpsons," he says happily.

"As for me, I promised a couple of gentlemen a good game of mahjong…" Hakkai the swindler announces gleefully. "Would you mind taking care of Hakuryu, Goku?"

"No problem!" Goku beams. "You ready, my beast friend?" The mini-dragon perches on his shoulder as they walk off, leaving a huge pile of empty dishes behind them.

"Sanzo? Care to join us?" Hakkai invites, as he stands up.

"Iie. I'm having a nightcap at the bar and then heading for the bath house for a nice long soak."

"Gojyo?" Hakkai turns to the kappa, who is lazily dragging on his cigarette.

"Hmm…" Gojyo drawls. "I'll pass, thanks. I, er… I think I'll 'test-drive' all the 'research' that cost me so much agony…" he declares coyly, waggling his eyebrows meaningfully.

"You're hopeless…" Hakkai sighs, and turns to go.

Gojyo arches a crimson eyebrow at the monk.

"'Ch. Baka…"

Gojyo cackles.

* * *

TBC!


	5. Chapter 5

November 25, 2005

* * *

**V.**

"If I have freedom in my love and in my soul am free,

Angels alone that soar above enjoy such liberty."

Richard Lovelace

* * *

He breathes deep and rolls his head around with a satisfied smile. His limbs are incredibly loose and relaxed, and he feels exceptionally invigorated and refreshed like he hasn't felt in ages. If only all the towns in their route were as prosperous as this one…

He grasps the handle on his door and barely stifles a shout as it is suddenly yanked open from within. Framed in the doorway is a scowling, naked, magnificently aroused kappa.

"About fucking time…" Gojyo growls, hauling Sanzo into his arms impatiently as he quickly shuts and locks the door. "Where the hell were you!" the redhead demands jealously, crushing him tightly in a fierce, possessive embrace.

"I fell asleep in the bathhouse, baka," Sanzo rasps, meeting Gojyo's incensed stare mockingly.

Gojyo glowers at him, and then his head swoops down to collide their mouths together.

Sanzo murmurs in a pleased voice, his arms going around Gojyo to return the kappa's fervent, frantic embrace, the past four nights of camping out having kept them apart. For some moments they are oblivious to everything else; paying no attention even to certain insistent _parts_ of their anatomies demanding satisfaction. They feast drunkenly on each other's mouths, reveling in the heady pleasure of being in each other's arms.

"So are you going to show me what you learned today, my tortured scholar?" Sanzo murmurs, as he drops his head to trail a moist, burning path down Gojyo's jaw to his throat. His tongue licks lazy circular patterns just above the kappa's wildly throbbing pulse, making Gojyo moan deeply.

"You like me being studious and scholarly, hmm?" Gojyo purrs, as he impatiently unties the sash and peels off the cream-gold robes off the monk's shoulders.

"Mmm_…_" Sanzo rumbles, licking hotly up the side of his neck. A white hand impatiently pushes through crimson hair to comb it back from the kappa's ear. "I _like…_" Sanzo growls deeply, before he darts his tongue inside the sensitive orifice.

"Uhhnnnn! … Baby…." Gojyo groans, his hands abandoning Sanzo's waist to drag the blonde's mouth back where it belongs: locked wetly with his lips. Even then he is not spared from his lover's wild passion, as Sanzo attacks his mouth greedily. Sanzo spears his tongue eagerly inside the kappa's mouth to swirl around and taste every inch of him, before lustily engaging in a playful, erotic slow-dance with Gojyo's hot, slick, hungry tongue.

They move to the bed, with occasional pauses to discard Sanzo's clothing. Their progress is slow, as they stop after each article is removed to kiss lustily, their mouths drawn to each other helplessly. The shadows and the dark listen shamelessly as the lovers murmur and gasp and moan. _Shit, yes… right there… Oh yeah… do that again! …Fu-u-uck, baby… uhnnn! …_

When at last Gojyo lies down with Sanzo on top of him, both men are now naked and covered with a fine sheen of sweat. Sanzo leans down and rumbles against the kappa's neck. "Show me what the Kama Sutra taught you, my industrious pupil…" with a smug smirk that the redhead feels against his throat.

"Baka…" Gojyo growls, wrapping his arms fiercely around Sanzo. "You know good and well I wasn't there to read the goddamn Kama Sutra…"

"Oh?" Sanzo pushes up on his elbows to stare teasingly down into his lover's burning eyes. "What did you find out then, erogappa?"

Gojyo stares intensely up at Sanzo with passion-filled, triumphant, worshipful eyes. "That I'm your 'fiery one'…" he whispers huskily, rolling over to pin the blonde beneath him. He leans down and breathes against Sanzo's lips – "and this _seraphim_ is about to set you on _fire_…"

"_Gojyo…_" Sanzo groans, arching up into him as he threads his fingers through beautiful red hair. "Now, baby, _now_…" he growls, lifting up from the pillow to capture Gojyo's mouth in a desperate, furious kiss. Lean marble legs wrap around Gojyo's waist as he thrusts against the kappa in wild abandon.

Gojyo grins. "If this is what an afternoon of my reading does to you, I think I just might turn myself into a nerdy bookworm…" he drawls, and then he groans as Sanzo impatiently reaches down between them to grasp their throbbing lengths together demandingly.

"Dammit, baby, quit babbling. I _want_ you…" Sanzo growls, purple eyes flashing.

"And I need you, tenshi," Gojyo growls back, a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Remember, I'm your _seraphim, 'the fiery one'_…" he purrs. "Don't blame me of you spontaneously combust…"

* * *

XxXxX

They _both_ spontaneously combust, as it turns out, with Sanzo biting down hard on Gojyo's shoulder to contain his groans of pleasure… thus leaving behind a permanent reminder of the day that Sha Gojyo The Playboy actually "exercised" a different, --er-- , _head_, for once; as his lover mockingly put it.

Gojyo leans over Sanzo and retrieves his smokes, as Sanzo lights up a Marlboro of his own. He settles back down beside Sanzo with the satisfied air of a man whose every wish his fulfilled, especially when Sanzo moves to give the bite marks a tender kiss, before settling the golden head down just beneath his chin.

Gojyo wraps his free arm around Sanzo as they enjoy their well-earned smokes. "I never studied so hard in my entire life, just to find out the meaning of a word…" he sighs, stroking the monk's back lazily. "Aren't you proud of me, blondie?" he asks with humble earnestness.

"Baka…" Sanzo rasps, his lips twitching.

"That's not exactly what I want to hear…"

Sanzo snorts, then rests his open palm down over Gojyo's heart. "I'm proud of you, you bastard," he growls, raising his face up to stare at Gojyo amusedly.

Gojyo winces. "Thank you kindly, asshole." And he bends down to take the proffered lips in a soft, lingering kiss that belies their hard words.

When they draw apart, Gojyo licks his lips, savoring their combined flavor and the mingled taste of their cigarettes. Feeling talkative, he idly strokes the monk's back as he shares his amazing findings with a sleepy, satiated Sanzo.

"… And then there's Uriel, and Azazel… You won't believe all the crazy, obscure stuff I dug up while I was at it…"

"Mmm…"

"For instance, did you know that the archangels are NOT the highest order of angels? Damn, and here I always thought they were the top dudes…" Gojyo chuckles as he recalls a pleasing fact. "Guess what the highest order is, bouzu."

"Nani?" Sanzo yawns, wishing his lover would shut up.

"The _choir_, who sing at the throne of God. The Ophanim, the Cherubim, and—"

"—the _Seraphim_. I know." Sanzo turns to stub out his smoke and yawns again, the hot bath and the hotter sex having reduced him to a relaxed, drowsy puddle. He nestles himself back down more comfortably against his bronzed, human pillow, and fights the urge to snarl 'Urusei' at the animated kappa. He listens with half an ear as Gojyo talks excitedly on about the subject which had unwittingly captured his interest; so much so that he actually spent the entire afternoon in the library before he was aware of it, only emerging from the vortex of his fascinated reading when he realized he had a raging headache.

Sanzo feels his eyes closing as he loses the fight to stay awake, when Gojyo suddenly says something that arrests his attention. He blinks up at the kappa and asks him to repeat his last sentence.

Gojyo smiles tenderly down at him. "I said, I'm your _Alpha_, baby, and—"

Sanzo scowls. "That's what I thought you said…" the blonde mutters darkly, and then he rears up swiftly and imprisons Gojyo's startled head between his elbows, as he glowers down at the redhead. "Don't you go thinking that just because I _allow_ you certain liberties in bed _sometimes_ that you're the _boss_, you bastard… If there's an Alpha Male in this room, it _ISN'T _you," Sanzo growls, his hands shooting out to pin Gojyo's wrists down on the bed.

Gojyo blinks and raises his eyebrows, puzzled, until it hits him – and then he promptly ruins the blonde's display of dominance by jerking away to bury his face in the pillow as he laughs his head off.

Sanzo scowls deeper, and proceeds to rain furious blows on his lover's shaking back. "Yamero! Asshole! What the hell is so fucking funny!"

"Ow…" Gojyo rolls back over and captures Sanzo's fists. "I like a bit of pain, but at the proper moment, blondie…"

"BAKA!"

"As I was SAYING," Gojyo cuts in, as he rolls over and presses the cursing Sanzo back into the mattress, and covers the lean marble body with his tanned one, "I'm your _first, Alpha,_ and you're my _last, Omega,_ you goddamn hot-headed wildcat!" he scolds. "This just proves you weren't listening to me…" he sulks.

Sanzo falls silent and quits struggling. And then alabaster arms shoot up to crush Gojyo down to him, locking around the kappa so possessively that it sends electricity crackling up Gojyo's spine.

"Tell me again," Sanzo whispers gruffly against his nape.

"I'm your first, and you're my last, angel," Gojyo breathes softy into his ear.

"You better not forget that, kappa…" Sanzo mutters, turning his head to give his lover a rough, domineering kiss.

"Mmm…" Gojyo sighs, when they break apart. "As if I could…"

Silence. An ivory hand reaches up and threads itself through shimmering red hair as they settle down to the few hours of sleep together, before Gojyo has to go back to his room.

"Baby…"

"Hmm?"

"Next time don't try to be witty, especially when I'm sleepy. I might actually _shoot_ you before I know it."

Gojyo rolls his eyes. And then he grins. "Hai-hai, Sanzo-sama… But only if you get mushy on me again…"

"Baka!" …and then – "'Ch… I love you, you lunatic."

Gojyo nestles his head more comfortably against Sanzo's chin as he smirks contentedly. "Ditto, you beautiful bastard."

Sanzo turns his head to press his lips against the tanned forehead, and there his lips stay, as the "seraphim" and his tenshi fall asleep.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**VI.**

"And without that sacred passion, that divine swoon, we are less than beasts; but with it, Earth is Heaven, and we are gods." – Robert G. Ingersoll

XxXxX

* * *

He opens his eyes just before dawn, as always awakened by his body missing the heat of his lover's warm, lanky length tangled against him. He stretches lustily, rolling over to his stomach, and spies something strange on the pillow beside him.

He flicks the switch on the lamp and reaches over for the small piece of paper, and leans up on an elbow to grope for his spectacles. He puts the glasses on and reads the note written in a bold hand.

The violet eyes narrow, and heat rushes to pale porcelain cheeks. His hand trembles. Muttering, he gets out of bed and marches over with fierce purpose to the kappa's room.

* * *

XxXxX

He is sprawled on the bed, buck naked, in an attitude of pure hedonistic abandon. He's just about to drift off with a wide, goofy grin on his face, when his door opens and the blonde stalks in, clothed but barefoot.

He barely has time to purr a pleased welcome – the priest has never done this before, followed him to his room after he'd left – before he has his breath knocked out of him when the other man straddles him quicker than lightning, alabaster hands threading through his fingers and holding his arms pinned down on either side of his head.

Gojyo stares up at Sanzo. "You found it, huh?"

Sanzo stares down at Gojyo, ignoring the question. "You're MINE. You got that? _MINE_." The lean white fingers tighten against brown to underline the words. Sanzo dips his head down and captures Gojyo's mouth in a hard, punishing, insistent kiss. "Mine," he growls again, biting down hard on the kappa's lower lip. Gojyo groans as he tastes his own blood, and then he groans deeper still as Sanzo's slick, hot tongue bathes the hurt and laps up the blood, before sucking the sore, tender flesh inside his mouth. "You're _mine_, Gojyo," Sanzo rasps hoarsely.

"I'm yours, Sanzo," Gojyo gasps breathlessly, drowning in his lover's uncharacteristic possessiveness. He shudders, as Sanzo bends the golden head to ravish his throat greedily, with cool lips and hot tongue and _sharp teeth_.

"You belong to me," Sanzo mutters, switching over to the other side of his neck. Gojyo moans helplessly and curses. He's going to be covered with hickeys. He doesn't give a _fuck_.

"Say it!" Sanzo snarls, and his knuckles grow white from the pressure of the blonde's grip.

"I belong to you…" Gojyo groans.

Sanzo grins in satisfaction, but the smile doesn't reach his eyes. The violet eyes glitter fiercely down at the redhead with white-hot fire blazing in the purple depths. "I belong to you," Sanzo rasps hoarsely. "Say it!"

"I belong to you…" Gojyo growls obediently, burning with the need to have Sanzo's mouth on his own again. He starts to break free from Sanzo's grasp, but the priest surprisingly holds firm.

"Baka!" Sanzo growls, digging sharp knees into Gojyo's sides. Gojyo winces. "_I belong to you!_" he repeats. "SAY IT!"

"But I thought I just _did_, tenshi…"

Sanzo says no more, and continues staring down at the kappa with a wild light in his eyes, waiting.

Gojyo moans as it hits him. He forcibly breaks free from the blonde's fierce grasp, and reaches up with strong tanned arms to finally crush Sanzo down to him yearningly. The lazy, silky voice is slightly shaky as he finally whispers huskily against the blonde's lips. "_You belong to me, Genjo Sanzo._"

"Hn," Sanzo snorts in irritation at his lover's denseness. "Say it again," he demands, his hands threading possessively through silken crimson hair.

"I just love it when you get so testosteroney…" Gojyo growls, and then he yelps as Sanzo pulls on his hair insistently.

Gojyo narrows his eyes in turn, as he returns Sanzo's heated stare with an intense, possessive look of his own.

"Say it again, kappa," Sanzo rasps. And then he finally groans as the red eyes burn up at him and right through his soul. "Baby…" Sanzo whispers huskily, the lean fingers caressing the hard planes of the tanned, wickedly handsome face beneath him. _"Baby…"_

"You're _mine, _Sanzo," Gojyo growls, tanned fingers splaying over the leanly muscled back and digging almost painfully into the marble flesh, as he lifts up to capture Sanzo's lips in a deep, wet kiss. "You're MINE, angel…" he groans, straining Sanzo hard against him. "You're _mine_."

"I'm yours," Sanzo breathes into his mouth, and then the blonde leans back, unties the sash, and lets the cream-gold robes fall off his shoulders. He raises golden eyebrows at the kappa.

Gojyo gasps and stares in shock, and then he chuckles and hauls Sanzo back down against him. Hauls a very _naked,_ very _aroused_ Sanzo down. "Damn, baby, what's gotten into you?" he drawls, brown hands trailing down Sanzo's spine to clasp his lover's buttocks and grind their heat together. "I'll never be able to look at you again without wondering if you've got anything under those robes," he adds with a throaty groan.

"'Ch. Shut up and give me the lube, kappa."

Gojyo sighs in rapture, and obeys eagerly.

"Now," Sanzo drawls, as he leans over a flushed, frantic, desperate Gojyo, "I'll be the 'Alpha' this time. You got any objections?"

"Fuck, angel, _DO IT_," Gojyo growls. And then he throws his head back in pure bliss as Sanzo sinks deep.

* * *

XxXxX

"Iie… Stay…" Gojyo murmurs, as Sanzo moves to get up. "I like you just where you are," the kappa pouts.

"Baka. In case you didn't notice, 'tomorrow' was twenty minutes ago. We have to be on the road in under two hours." Sanzo swats away beseeching, insistent, playful hands tugging him back down into tanned arms. He ignores the naked fool posing sexily against the sheets and dons his robes, fastening the sash tightly.

He walks to the door and pauses beside it to light a smoke. "Kappa…" he begins, turning to address Gojyo, and nearly bumps noses with his lover, who is instantly at his side, laboring under the delusion that the word was a last-minute capitulation.

Purple eyes frown into red. "As I was going to say," Sanzo drawls mockingly, pushing aside the tanned arms that had automatically wrapped themselves around him, "just get that freak idea out of your head."

"What freak idea?" Gojyo pouts, trying to maintain an innocent face, and trying to take Sanzo back into his arms.

Sanzo sidesteps him and rolls his eyes. "The freak idea of getting a tattoo of the damn word…" he growls.

"But angel, didn't you see my design that I left on your bed? It's cool, but still very romantic, if I do say so myself…"

"I said, NO! Stupid kappa…"

"Spoilsport!"

"'Ch."

"But what does it matter—"

"Goddammit, Gojyo—"

The kappa frowns mightily, dropping his eyes in defeat. He crows. "There it is!" And Gojyo bends down to retrieve the piece of paper that Sanzo was clutching as he stormed into the room.

Sketched in the corner is a Smith and Wesson, bound with fiery chains, and the word _seraphim_ running through it all. "Look, baby, I think it's sweet…" the kappa murmurs wistfully.

Sanzo looks, but it's not the drawing he sees. It's the words that the kappa had written down. The words that Sha Gojyo had spent an entire afternoon in the library looking up, _for him_.

Sanzo shivers. He quickly grasps Gojyo's chin and kisses the kappa almost roughly. Amethyst eyes burn into ruby. "You're _mine,_" Sanzo growls one more time. He snatches away the paper and consigns it deep inside his robes, opens the door, steps out, and shuts the door on Gojyo's widely grinning face.

As he walks away, he hears Sha Gojyo singing, and pauses to listen. _'You say those words, my heart stops beating… I wonder what it means… What could it be that comes over me? At times I can't move… At times I can hardly breathe…' _The bastard _does_ have a beautiful voice. _'When you say you love me, the world goes still, so still inside… When you say you love me, in that moment, I know why I'm alive…'_

Sanzo takes out the bit of paper and reads again.

"_**The hours I spend with you I look upon as sort of a perfumed garden, a dim twilight, and a fountain singing to it. You and you alone make me feel that I am alive. Other men, it is said, have seen angels; but I have seen thee, and thou art enough**._ By George Moore, from Sha Gojyo to Genjo Sanzo.**"**

His eyes close. From inside the room, the kappa continues to croon. _'Oh, when you say you love me… Do you know… That _I _love _you_…?' _Sanzo bites his lip.

Just as the monk is cursing the sun and the morning and their companions and Kanzeon Bosatsu and the Sanbutsushin and the fucking Divine Mission, Sha Gojyo gives a lusty whoop.

"_One, and one, we're having some fun in the bedroom all day, and all of the night… (Yee-ha!) … Two, and two, he takes off my shoes in the bedroom all day, and all of the night… Three, and three, he undresses me in the bedroom…"_

Snort.

"'Ch."

"…_(Oh yeah!) Four, and four… (growl)… we fuck on the floor, in the bedroom, all day…"_

Reluctant, rueful grin. So much for_ 'making love'._

"Baka erogappa…"

XxXxX

-owari!-

XxXxX

**A/N: **Getting mushy, indeed… XD! This fic dedicated to Angel (MangaMamma), and another Angel – Lady of Darkness and Despair, and Serephim (duh!) – I guess you'll never look at your name the same way again! XD; and Kato-chan, who wanted an sxgxs where Gojyo says "tenshi".

As always, to anyone who ever reviewed past stories (and are by chance reading this latest offering), please check out my replies to your wonderful comments over at my profiles page, okay!

"When You Say You Love Me" by Josh Groban. If anyone remembers the title of the second – er – "song", I would appreciate knowing it. XD

Japanese mini-glossary:

Kappa: water demon

Bakazaru: stupid monkey

Ikkou: group/company

Tenkai: Heaven

Are: What the hey!

Nani: what

Baka: idiot/moron/stupid

Iie: no

Hai: yes

Urusei: shut up

Tenshi: angel

Aishiteru: I love you

Aa: yeah

Bouzu: monk

Yamero: stop it

Hage bouzu: bald monk

Arigatou: thank you

Gomen: I'm sorry

Nande: why

Itte: Ow

Youkai: demon/s

Kanzeon Bosatsu: Goddess of Mercy

Sanbutsushin: The Three Sages


End file.
